


The One Where Louis Just Wants to Shower

by happilylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Daddy Harry, M/M, Mummy Louis, Top Harry, im not sure if this is angst, no smut though, overwhelmed Louis, probably not, sorry - Freeform, tired louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilylarry/pseuds/happilylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is completely overwhelmed and he just wants a damn shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Louis Just Wants to Shower

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought I'd crank this little ditty out while trying to write the other prompts I've recieved. This isn't a prompt-I thought of it and it sounded really cute, so here we are!!

Five kids were okay. It wasn't really the ideal amount, especially when just starting out. No one ever really thinks,  _five children is the ideal amount. I'm going to crank them out so that they're less than a year and a half apart each. That would be perfect._ And if they do, well, God help them. 

 

Because Louis knows exactly what it's like to have five children that are so close in age. And it fucking sucks. It's wonderful and his heart is full of love every single second of every single day, but it fucking sucks. They're noisy, and they fight, and they throw things and draw on his brand new cream colored armchair, and they love to destroy every single nice thing Louis owns. 

 

But he loves them so much it hurts him. He would die in a heartbeat for each of them, no matter the circumstance. So, really, the bad things don't matter, because the good always outweighs the bad. Or so he likes to tell himself, especially when the day drags on forever and Harry doesn't come and eat lunch at home. He takes deep breaths and tells himself that it only takes a few minutes to remedy whatever mess his children have made, but it takes longer to remedy a broken spirit. And he promised himself that he would be the mum that  _never_ yelled. 

 

But he was probably going to break that promise soon, because he and Harry had gotten into a stupid argument less than two hours ago, and the kids were being  _horrendous._ Olivia was screaming her little head off, because apparently being three months old was fucking terrible, and Ollie and Theo were drawing with permanent markers  _all. over. everything._ Lucas and Bean were fighting, again, because now they loved getting on each others nerves.

 

Which was getting on Louis' nerves. He had a headache, and he hadn't properly showered in three days. The few one and a half minute showers he'd grown accustomed too weren't cutting it. He wanted to be properly submerged under the hot spray, to actually get all of the shampoo out of his hair, and to just sit and shave his legs without the door banging open, causing him to nick himself. 

 

At this point, yelling would be futile. The kids never listened to him. Sure, they were lovely children and respectful and kind, but they had selective hearing, according to Louis, and they only heard what they wanted to hear. And apparently,  _go to your room_ and  _you are grounded, young man_ wasn't so high on their list. 

 

He wanted to call someone to just come and get the kids and keep them for the next several weeks while he left and went to Canada or something on the sly, where he could rent a hotel room and sleep for hours and eat whatever he wanted and take a damn bath. He missed baths like no other. He knew that if he called Harry he wouldn't get an answer, and he couldn't burden Niall with his four children. His mum and Dan weren't home, and they always forgot their cell phones. He was shit out of luck. 

 

Another scream sounded from upstairs, and that effectively broke him out of his little pity party. He rose from the destroyed armchair and trudged up the stairs. The house was in a complete disarray, and he felt horrible for not cleaning it, but he might actually collapse if he cleaned up another damn mess. 

 

When he got to the top of the stairs, he took a deep breath and prepared himself for the onslaught. Pushing open Lucas and Bean's bedroom door, he wanted to cry. The room was pretty much in shambles. Clothes were strewn about, drawers were out of their dressers, beds were unmade and books and toys were scattered everywhere. Bean and Lucas stood in the middle of the room, shouting at each other. Bean was holding a ripped leotard and Lucas was holding a popped football. 

 

"What is going on?" Louis demanded, angry. His boys stopped shouting, thank God, and stared at him. 

 

"Bean ripped my performance leotard!" Lucas shouted, reaching his small hand out to smack Bean straight in the chest. 

 

"Because he popped the ball Daddy got me!" Bean retaliated, pushing Lucas. It was getting bad, so Louis had to physically step between them. 

 

"Stop it!" He yelled, staring down at them. They were wide eyed. They'd never heard him yell before. 

 

"Mummy, why are you yelling?" Lucas asked, frowning. 

 

"Because do you see your room?" He asked the two boys. "Do you see how ugly you're being towards each other? I'm sick of it! Start acting like brothers." 

 

Bean sneered and looked away, which Louis knew for a fact hurt Lucas because he worshiped his older brother. "He's not my brother!" Lucas reached forward again to hit Bean, which caused another breakout of yelling. 

 

"That's it!" Louis threw his hands up. "Both of you! Bean, you're done with footie. Lucas, you can forget about ballet. You both are being very naughty!" 

 

Lucas and Bean stopped shouting at each other and began to shout at Louis, protesting their mums firm orders, but Louis had had enough. He simply shook his head and took the ball and leotard away from them. 

 

"Clean it up!" He said, pointing to their horrible room before closing the door. Two seconds later, they started shouting again. If that wasn't bad enough, he heard Olivia screaming louder and the twins were suspiciously silent. On his hunt for the twins, he lifted Olivia and patted her back, offering her some comfort. Her cries settled, but not by much. 

 

He found the twins in the laundry room, pouring out each bottle and box of laundry detergent, creating a blue, green, and white powder mess on the floor. He almost fainted. Ollie caught sight of him and beamed. 

 

"Look, Mummy!" He pointed to the floor. "Pretty!" Theo giggled along with him. 

 

"That's very naughty," He scolded, stepping forward to grab his boys. He didn't even care that his socked feet were now soaked. At least they would be clean. Once they were out of the laundry room he turned to face them. "Why would you two do that? You do not play in the laundry room, do you understand? Look at me right now," He crouched down so that he was on their level. "We do not play in the laundry room, ever. You two are bad boys today." 

 

Theo burst into tears and Ollie followed. "Mummy mean! Bad, bad Mummy!" Ollie shouted. He took off running towards the stairs and Theo followed, each sobbing loudly. It was the last straw for Louis. He searched frantically through the house until he found his phone. His fingers shook with exhaustion as he dialed the most familiar number he'd known. 

 

He wasn't sure that Harry would even answer, but he hoped to God that he would-

 

"Louis?" The most angelic voice spoke. It was so nice talking to another grown up, even if they had just seen each other two hours ago, and even if they did fight. "What is it? I'm very busy." 

 

The sob that left Louis' body was involuntary, but it got Harry's attention. 

 

"What is it? Baby?" Harry's voice was considerably softer. "Are you okay? Are the babies okay?" 

 

Louis shook his head, not even caring that Harry couldn't see him. "No. Not okay." He cried. "I need you to come home."

 

"Is everything okay?" Harry asked once more. He would keep asking until he got the answer he was looking for, which should be  _yes_. His babies should never be anything short of okay. 

 

" _No,_ for God's sake Harry, listen to me. I just need you to come home. I've been-" He resorted to using the name Ollie called him. "A bad Mummy."

 

"Louis, darling, you're not a bad Mum-"

 

"Yes I am. The house is a disaster, and I've been so horrible to the babies all day. I even, oh God, I yelled at them." He cried harder, the stress and exhaustion weighing him down. "I just want to take a shower and then sleep for hours. I would give anything to trade places with you." 

 

Harry made a sad noise, and in the background, Louis heard the ding of an elevator. "Baby, love, I need you to calm down for me. You're getting so worked up, I can hear it. Just take a deep breath and be calm for me, okay? Can you do that for me?"

 

Louis nodded. "Yes." He answered. Olivia had fallen back to sleep in his arms, which helped his headache tremendously. 

 

"Good boy. Now, where are the babies?" Harry asked. 

 

"Upstairs. Olivia is asleep." Louis replied, standing to lower her gently into her bassinet. 

 

"Good. Now, can you make yourself a cup of tea? No caffeine or sugar, love. That will just wire you up." 

 

Louis clutched the phone in one hand and wrapped the other around his stomach. He followed Harry's orders and began brewing some plain tea. "Okay. It's brewing." 

 

"There's a good love," Harry praised. "It should be done by the time I get home. Here's what I want you to do. Are you listening?" 

 

"Yes."

 

"Perfect. I love you so much. Now, as soon as I walk in the front door, I want you to take your tea and go upstairs. Lock yourself in the bathroom and take your time, alright? You have no schedule or clock to follow, alright? Take a shower, take a bath, do whatever you need to do. Leave everything else to me." 

 

Louis sniffled. He couldn't just take time to shower or bathe. The house was a wreck and Harry would see how much of a terrible housewife he made. He wanted to hang up and pretend the phone call never happened, just so he could clean the house as quickly as possible. 

 

"Stop thinking," Harry suddenly said. "Baby doll, listen to the words that I am saying. You will do as I say, alright?" 

 

"Okay. I just-" 

 

"No," Harry cut him off. "Now, is your tea done? I'm pulling into the drive right now." 

 

That quick? Harry must've driven so fast, and left as soon as Louis told him what was wrong. He loved his husband more than life. "Okay. I'm going. I love you." 

 

"I love you." Harry replied before hanging up the phone. As soon as the call ended, Louis slid his phone into the waistband of his sweats and poured himself a rather large mug of tea. He cradled it in his hands and barely managed to skirt around the front door before it was being opened. Harry pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead and patted his bum as he walked up the first few steps. 

 

Louis hesitated, but Harry gave him a look. "Up you go." He said, and Louis nodded and walked up the rest of the stairs and into the master bedroom, ignoring all signs of life around him. He locked himself in the [bathroom](http://www.floydrenovations.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/modest-bathrooms-designs1.jpg) as instructed and exhaled slowly. He actually had no idea what to do. It had been so long since he's actually had time to himself. But, he really needed to clean himself, so he figured a quick shower to wash his hair while the bathtub filled up sounded like a good place to start. 

 

He plugged up the bathtub and ran the hot water, adding lavender and vanilla scented bubbles and bath salts as he drank his tea. It was still steaming hot, so he sat it to cool on the lip of the bathtub. While it was filling, he stripped himself and tossed his clothes into the hamper. 

 

Because he was excited to take a bath, he made his shower as quick as possible, scrubbing his hair and making sure that the conditioner did its job before stepping out and toweling his hair off. He ran some serum that made his hair shiny and healthy through his locks and stepped inside the filling bathtub. The hot water immediately did it's job and he could feel the tension melting away. 

 

When it reached an appropriate height, he turned the knob with his toes, shutting the water off. The bubbles went up to his collarbones and made his skin silky smooth. He loved his bath products. 

 

Just as he had leaned back to relax, he heard Harry yelling. He tried to listen in, but through two closed doors, it was muffled. He could barely make out  _messy room, furious, upset,_  and  _no dessert._ He must have been reprimanding the boys for their behavior. Hell, even their rooms, which Louis was not going to clean. Nope. No way. But, actually, he probably was. Tomorrow, when Bean was at school and Lucas and the twins went to his mothers for a few hours.  _  
_

 

He would have to clean the whole house tomorrow, and cook and take care of Olivia on top of that. Olivia. That reminded him. Did Harry have the baby? He was freaking out a bit, but he didn't want to leave the comfort of the bath, so he reached his hand out and grabbed his phone. 

 

 _Do you have Olivia??_ He sent. It had barely delivered when he sent another one.  _I'm coming out there._

 

 _You stay right where you are._ He got back from Harry.  _She's fine. Drinking her bottle and the boys are cleaning their rooms. They know they're in trouble. Be in there in a mo. xx_

 

Louis relaxed and laid his phone down. He lifted his tea instead and took a few long sips. He wondered how Harry was going to react when he saw the laundry room. The laundry detergent was expensive. It was organic (as organic as laundry detergent could get), and it was hypoallergenic and free of all harsh chemicals, safe for all clothes. He would just have to clean it up before Harry saw it. 

 

The more he relaxed, the more he let his mind wander. He stopped thinking about the house, and the kids, and he began to think about how happy he was. He was living in his dream home, with the man he loved more than anything. He was happier than he's ever been, even though he's stressed beyond anything normal. And exhausted. Good God, was he exhausted. 

 

The thought of sleep sounded so much better than taking a bath, so he got busy shaving his legs so that they were smooth and making sure he was clean before draining the tub and his mug of tea. He toweled off and lotioned up before unlocking the bathroom door with a quiet  _click._ The house seemed to be quiet, so he let out a breath and got dressed. He slid on a pair of sexy yet comfortable panties and some yoga pants, knowing that his arse looked irresistible in them. He topped it off with one of Harry's favorite shirts. It was threadbare and so worn and silky smooth, and he loved it. 

 

He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled up a pair of socks. He had just tugged up the last one when the door opened. Harry walked in with Olivia, who was sleeping soundly. He laid her down and turned his attention to the soft, sleepy boy sitting on his side of the bed. 

 

"Hiya, love." He whispered, walking over to Louis and cupping his cheek. "Feel better?" 

 

Louis nodded. "Loads. I needed that." 

 

"You did," Harry agreed. "Never want my baby to get overwhelmed." 

 

"It's inevitable." Louis shrugged, then yawned. 

 

"Not while I'm here." Harry promised. "Let's get you to sleep." 

 

He pulled back the thick covers and made sure that Louis was comfortable before tucking him in. He kissed Louis' forehead softly. 

 

"Why is it so quiet?" Louis asked, suppressing another yawn. Harry sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed his hand up and down Louis' hip. 

 

"The boys are cleaning their rooms. I told them that if I heard one word out of them, they were in so much trouble. Quiet as mice." 

 

Louis felt guilty. "Harry, I was so horrible today." 

 

"Why, love?" Harry asked. 

 

"I told Bean and Lucas that footie and ballet were done. That they couldn't do it anymore. I _yelled._ " He sniffled and felt more tears forming. 

 

Harry shook his head slowly. "That's alright, love. You didn't mean it. They know that you'd never take that away from them. They know you love them. Grown-ups yell." He pointed to himself. "They got a firsthand look at that today." 

 

"But-"

 

Harry held his hand up. "But nothing. Love, everyone is allowed to feel frustrated and angry, even at their own children. It's normal. Honestly, I would be worried if you weren't frustrated with them sometimes. Like the laundry room? I'm amazed that you didn't flip shit right then." 

 

Louis bit his lip. "That's when I called in the big guns." 

 

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Assuming I'm the big guns?"

 

Louis nodded. "You're my hero." 

 

Harry shook his head and kissed Louis' knuckles. "No way, baby. You're mine. You're so perfect, staying here with the babies and being the best possible mum you could be. God, I love you so much. You're raising my babies in the best way, I promise. They're just a bit ornery, and I wonder why." He cocked an eyebrow at Louis, earning an eye roll and a round of giggles. 

 

"That's you're doing. Your father told me that you were an ornery child. They get it from you." He giggled, looking into Harry's green eyes. They were filled with such fondness, it was almost overwhelming. 

 

"Then they must get their cuteness from you." 

 

Louis nodded. "They do. Have you not seen them?"

 

Harry cracked a smile. "I've seen them. I can't stop looking at them. I'm so proud of them, and of you. You know that? You make me so proud." 

 

Louis blushed and Harry leaned up to kiss his cheeks. "Alright, baby. I've got to go and check on the monkeys. Your mum is coming to pick them up for the night, and you and I are going to stay right here in bed. You need to sleep now." 

 

Louis nodded. Usually, he would protest, but he was so tired and Harry was so lovely. And lets be honest, you couldn't pay him right now to get out of bed. But he did have just one question. 

 

"Hey, Harry?"

 

"Yes love?" Harry paused at the door. 

 

"How exactly did you clean up the laundry room mess?" He knew that Harry was utter shit when it came to cleaning clothes and cleaning up anything that had to do with cleaning clothes. 

 

Harry grinned. "Just used the dirty laundry to mop it all up. I've got a load on now." 

 

Louis rolled his eyes. "Hopeless." He muttered, blowing a kiss to Harry. 

 

"I love you loads, baby." Harry said from the door. It was soft and it was sweet. 

 

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> the reigning queen of shitty endings is what you may now address me as 
> 
> hope you liked it xoxox


End file.
